Red Leather and Silver Elite
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: When the daughter of Hollander is brought up to SOLDIER proper as First Class, she crossses the paths of Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos. When Genesis begins to degrade and the details surrounding Sepiroth's birth are revealed can she stop the nightmare that's about to begin? Set during Crisis Core.
1. Sera Lionward

"Sera, oh Sera." It was Hollander again. Why couldn't he leave me alone? The man was of average height, with a spread beginning to appear, a scruffy brown beard to match his scruffy brown hair. But what he lacked in physical appearance he made up for in sheer maliciousness and unethical practice.

"Yes Doctor?" I said coming from my corner of the library. I had been looking up what materia I could infuse with my kukri. It needed a bigger kick and I was inclined towards fire or lightning I just wasn't sure which. Materia is crystallized Mako. Materia calls upon the wisdom of the Lifestream in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Materia, although other Materia pieces enhance the user's abilities. The Lifestream is what makes the planet live. And Mako is literally liquidised Lifestream that ran through our planet healing it and protecting it.

"Good news, my little pet." I glared at the man before me, my father, if such a word could be used to describe such a vile creature. He faltered at my glare. "ah…Sera, President Shinra has made you SOLDIER First Class. He's been very impressed with your last few missions and has agreed to make you First Class." I couldn't contain the smile that crept on to my face.

"Really?" There were three classes to SOLDIER Third, Second and First. Everyone within SOLDIER aspired to become First Class and finally I had done it.

"Yes, Sera Lionward SOLDIER First Class. It does have a ring to it. Of course I want to run some more tests, maybe add a few bits."

"No. I made it this far how I am, I refuse to allow you to experiment on me further." I snapped.

"But I am your father." He tried to intimidate me, but I hadn't been afraid of this man since I was 11.

"And I don't give a damn. You may have provided the sperm, but it was my mother that cared for me, carried me to term, even though you infused that crap into my system."

"Jenova is a god! Hojo had done it, so can I!"

"Did you ever stop to think that you shouldn't?" I asked and walked out. I would head to SOLDIER's headquarters away from him and the cold clinical hallways of the science sector.

"Where are you going Sera? Don't walk away from me!" I didn't look back as I walked away.

I was born 25 years ago, to Hollander and my now deceased mother Ivy Lionward, Jenova cells were injected into my mother while I was nothing more than a foetus. The result was my foetal form merging with Jenova's cells. Of course I wasn't supposed to know this, but I was inquisitive and had wandered into Hollander's lab, he was too arrogant to lock anything and kept it all open as if saying look at me, look at what I have done. And that was how I came to find out about my glowing green eyes and how I was so much more skilled than everyone else and as a child sensing I was so very different from everyone else.

I wondered out into the open and headed towards the SOLDIER building. I had never worn the proper uniform, I wore what I felt comfortable in with the SOLDIER emblem stuck on. And that happened to be a tight purple sleeveless top, black shorts and black knee high boots though I did retain the braces that held the SOLDIER logo. I was lost in my thoughts, of what Hollander would try to do to "add a few bits" and "run a few tests" on me. I walked straight into someone.

"Watch where you are going, imbecile." The voice was harsh and arrogant. I looked up into the glowing green eyes of one SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth. I didn't care if he was the hero of SOLDIER that made normal folk want to join with hopes of becoming like him.

"I think you should be watching were you are going." He looked me up and down disgust evident on his face. His long silver hair glistened in the afternoon sun distracted me, my hair and eyes were the same colour as his, but Hollander had only one child, there were two others in Project G, but I hadn't bothered to look into them, they weren't Hollander's children nor my mothers.

"Where is your Uniform, Soldier?" He had noted my braces.

"The same could be said for you." I enjoyed the annoyance that passed on his features. First Class SOLDIERS weren't required to wear uniform.

"I should bring you up in front of Director Lazard." He spat.

"Well as far as I'm aware First Class can wear as they please. So I'm wearing as I please." I smirked as anger crossed his features.

"You are not First Class, I have never seen you before."

"I wouldn't expect you to have seen me, I'm new First Class as of today. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Sera!" Hollander again. "I have a new dose of Mako, let me test it." He huffed running towards me syringe in hand. I stepped back as he tried to reach me with the syringe. My eye brow raised as he cursed under his breath.

"I believe I told you I will not be experimented on, what part did you not understand?" I asked coldly and calmly.

"I made you what you are, it's because of what I did that you are First Class, you will do as I say." His attitude had changed and I strongly believed it had something to do with Sephiroth who stood watching. He grabbed at my wrist in an attempt to pull me to him. But Sephiroth suddenly acted grabbing Hollander by his collar and backing him up.

"She is SOLDIER Doctor Hollander and you would do well to remember that or I will have a word in the President's ear about your work and your ethics." Hollander as childish as he was sadistic frowned and made a weird almost choking sound before backing off and retreating back to the hole he crawled out of. "So it would seem you are SOLDIER."

"Yes, I was used in secret, Hollander's pet project." Hate dripped from my words. "But now I have achieved First Class there isn't much he can do. Thanks for the hand." I said as I started to walk away again. I could feel Sephiroth's eyes on me till I walked inside the building. He was very intense and he oozed confidence, which came across as arrogant, but if he was as good as they say it was no wonder.

I arrived outside Director Lazard's office on the 51st floor of the Shinra building and waited patiently to be allowed inside. The door opened and Lazard himself stepped out tall, thin with floppy blonde hair and glasses, dressed impeccably in a striped blue suit. I stood and saluted him.

"SOLDIER First Class Sera Lionward reporting for duty, Director Lazard."

"Ah, Sera Lionward it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." He held out his hand and I stepped forward shaking it. "I've heard a lot about you, your skills. I'm quite impressed, yes very impressed."

"Thank you very much for the praise sir."

"Well for now, since we have met, maybe you should make yourself familiar with SOLDIERs lounge and the other facilities available. Of course as First Class you can come see me anytime Sera."

"Thank you Director, will that be all?" I had expected more than just this brief little meeting but clearly the Director had other things on his mind.

"Yes for now, I'll have a mission briefing for you soon."

"I look forward to it." I turned and left heading for the elevator and the 49th floor, SOLDIERs floor. There didn't seem to be anyone around except for a few Third Class who scurried away uncomfortable with me, for reasons unknown. I set my sights on the training room and headed there. The holographic was set to Wutai and clearly it was one of the First Class guys as I found myself surrounded by plenty of Wutai soldiers. But as always I easily dispatched every single one of them. Hacking and slashing through them with my two kukris. As I slashed down the last of the soldiers I became aware of a presence behind me. I spun bringing up my kukris and blocked the blood red Rapier that came down at me. I pushed up and jumped backwards giving some space between me and the man before me. Long spiked red tinged hair framed his face, his eyes a cold piercing blue. He wore a long coat similar to Sephiroth's though blood red like his rapier. A single silver earing dangled from his right ear and much like Sephiroth arrogance dripped from him.

"Not bad little girl." I raised my brow, little girl? I shook my head and laughed humourlessly. He had no idea what he was in for. I charged him if he had been a second slower I would have cut him down. We were blow for blow until I saw my opening and kicked out taking his legs from under him one kukri went to his neck and the other above his heart.

"Little girl thinks, silly little man needs to learn to fight better." I smirked and the holographic's went off and I was left in the steel room. Clapping had me backing up from the red coated man and looking to the door where Sephiroth and another man who wore the appropriate uniform of a SOLDIER First Class stood.


	2. LOVELESS

"Well it would seem you can fight." Sephiroth smirked.

"She had Genesis beat, you fight amazingly well, Sera isn't it?" The other First Class asked. He was tall and muscular, with long black hair and angular features. Unlike Sephiroth and the man in red, Genesis, he seemed humble and calm.

"Yes Sera Lionward. And you are?" He held out his hand.

"Angeal Hewley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at me. It brought back memories of the sciences laboratory having all those scientists studying me twenty-four hours a day. There cold clinical mind sets with no thoughts of how I felt.

"I would like to fight you." Sephiroth said breaking through my thoughts. I smiled up at him, I relished a challenge.

"Alrighty then." I pulled out my kukri's ready to go again.

"I don't think so Sephiroth, she just fought Genesis and tackled Wutai soldiers."

"I think I can take him." I smirked.

"Sephiroth." Genesis said moving up to me. "Another time." He stood almost guarding me from Sephiroth.

"You want to fight her at her best don't you?" Sephiroth considered for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine, but I expect it soon." He turned on his heel leaving, soon followed by Genesis who bobbed his head in my direction a smile gracing his face before he left. When both men left I relaxed, Angeal had a calming influence about him that made me feel at ease.

"Are you rooming on SOLDIERS floor?" He asked.

"No, but if there's room I'll take it. I want nothing more to do with the science division." Angeal didn't ask just nodded and motioned me from the training room and to the SOLDIER quarters. I ended up in the room next to Angeal and Genesis. I collected the few clothes I had and the picture of me and my mother from when I was younger. My only happy memories from when I was growing up were of me and my mother. Every moment in the science division was a waking nightmare. Tests, observations, Mako injections. Agility training, weapon training and hand to hand combat training. Constantly for 21 years. A never-ending circle of pain and torment from my supposed father. But I was free at last. Free to do as I want, but the past 4 years had been mission training. I had never been out of Shirna's immediate buildings and grounds except for secret missions. And with my new-found freedom I found I didn't know what to do.

"_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess" _I looked up to see Genesis in my doorway. He was reading from a book. The only books I had ever read were to improve my skills and abilities.

"What is that?" I asked.

"LOVELESS, Have you never heard of it?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"No…I haven't it wasn't in my training." He smiled almost condescendingly at me.

"What else don't you know?" I shrugged I didn't want to admit to my lack of knowledge of the entertainment and joys of our world, of Midgar even. Angeal appeared behind him.

"Have you ever been out into the city?" Angeal asked curiously, but unlike Genesis there was nothing condescending in the way he looked at me.

"No I haven't." I turned away from them meaning to end the conversation it had always worked in the science laboratories. Turn your back on them and they leave you be.

"Would you like to come with us," A silence followed. "With me?" I turned back to see Genesis sending a look at Angeal, which must have been why he changed from us to just him.

"Do you want me to? Or is it out of pity? I don't need pity." I snapped harshly. I hadn't meant to, he was trying to be nice, to involve me. "Sorry."

"It's alright. But being stuck in the science sector, must have been lonely." I nodded. "Well it's about time you had a bit of fun, you're free from there now and a true member of the exclusive group of SOLDIER First Class." Angeal smiled softly. I smiled back and quickly pulled on my boots.

"….Sera would you perhaps like to borrow my copy of LOVELESS?" I looked up to see Genesis holding his book out for me. I looked sideways at Angeal wondering if he had prodded him into doing it, but I didn't think he had.

"Yes I would…thank you." I took it carefully from his hands noting the mint condition of the book. "I'll take good care of it." I smiled and he smiled back, a real smile not in the least condescending just friendly. I left the book on my bed side table for later reading and followed Genesis and Angeal.

We ended up in Sector 8 of Midgar. The entertainment sector. Genesis insisted on a trip to LOVELESS Avenue, named in dedication to LOVELESS.

"Oh no." I stopped looking at the stall of flowers and looked at Genesis and Angeal.

"Fan Club coming at you." Angeal laughed.

"Fan club?" Why would Genesis have a fan club?

"Yes it seems, myself, Angeal and Sephiroth have become quite popular with certain people within Midgar and across the world."

"Yes though Genesis here is the only one with two fan clubs." Angeal laughed again at the look of dismay on Genesis's face. Genesis grabbed my arm and pulled me fast across the street to disappear down an alley, Angeal following fast behind us. I started laughing as Genesis pressed up against the wall.

"Why are you hiding from your Fan Club?"

"It's not funny, last time one of them tried to kiss me. I don't know if they were one of the Red Leather members or one from the Study Group." I looked at him to explain. "Red Leather speaks for its self, the Study Group is all about my interests and interpretation of LOVELESS."

"Sephiroth has one that calls themselves Silver Elite and mine is," Angeal rubbed at the back of his head. "Well they call themselves Keepers of Honor." It was kind of weird. I suppose Hero's did garner fans, but to be stood with them and not see them like they did, these fan clubs. "With as good as you were against Genesis in the training room, it'll be no time at all before you have your own fan club." The thought of my own fan club seemed strange, I couldn't ever see people wanting to know about me, wanting to kiss me, like they had Genesis.

"Ok looks like they've gone." Genesis said as he looked round the corner and then motioned us out. We walked past the theatre seeing that LOVELESS was going to be made into a play and then on to the shops although I didn't buy anything it was a great feeling to know that I could now come out here whenever I wanted and buy stuff with Gil I earned. We were on our way to eat when Angeal received a call. We were all needed back at SOLDIER Headquarters for a briefing.

We arrived at the briefing room to find Sephiroth already there and Director Lazard waiting on us. Sephiroth was as intense as earlier and in complete contrast to the Director who seemed quite laid back.

"It would seem Wutai has sent out two Vajradhara. Sera you and Angeal can take the one down in the Sector 5 Slums. Genesis, you will go with Sephiroth take out the one in the Sector 6 Park."

"Come on Sera." Angeal said motioning me to follow him. As we walked out Genesis stopped us.

"We'll see you two when you eventually get back." He smirked.

"Oh I assure you we'll be waiting on you." I smiled and set off quickly with Angeal.

"We'll beat them don't worry. Genesis show boats and when he works with Sephiroth he tries to prove he's just as good, just as much a hero as he is." Angeal explained as we waited to arrive in Sector 5.

"Aren't all three of you hero's as far as the people of Midgar are concerned?"

"Yes but Sephiroth is seen as the best, the ultimate SOLDIER First Class. And Genesis longs to be revered like him." I nodded I guess I could understand. "Come on we need to act fast." We disembarked the train and headed fast in to the Slums of Sector 5. The Vajradhara was crashing through the small shacks near the Church as we ran forward, Angeal with a broad sword, standard issue SOLDIER, even though he carried a large Buster sword with him and I took out my Kukri. Angeal moved to guide the citizens to safety as I went to tackle our huge advisory sent from Wutai. But as I came up behind it a woman screamed. I launched myself up and over its back landing in front of it to block as it swung at the woman with its great axe. The blow jarred me, my arms almost buckling with the force behind its axe. I pushed up forcing the axe away and moved to the young woman. She wore a simple white dress, her brown hair long and curled, bangs framed her face. She was frightened quivering from the beast that stood before us.

"Run! I'll hold him off!" She nodded and ran as I sprang forward driving my Kukri into the Vajradhara's side. The woman fled and Angeal joined the fight. We quickly defeated it. Though incredibly strong the beast lacked skills. As I provided distraction Angeal drove his broad sword through its heart. And within moments people from the Science division were there to transport the beast back to the labs.

We sat in the lounge when Genesis strolled back in looking smug that was until he saw us.

"Impossible."

"Well it's happened so it clearly is." Angeal smiled at his friend.

"Whatever were you doing? Did you stop off for a drink?" I laughed lightly earning a scowl. "Lighten up Genesis, we saved lives that's what counts." He tried for a comeback, but failed.

"You're right Sera saving the people of Midgar is the most important thing." He turned on his heel and walked out. I looked at Angeal and he shrugged.

"Forgive him, sometimes his rivalry with Sephiroth and me gets the best of him." He stood and headed for the door. "It's getting late, good night Sera."

"Good night Angeal." I watched him go and sat there for a while alone. It felt strange being around people, people who weren't scared of what I could do to them, or wanting to experiment on me. I soon retired to my room and readied for sleep when I remembered Genesis's book. LOVELESS. I pulled it out and began to read.

**_Prologue _**

_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

**_Act I_**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

Poetry had never been something I had dealt with, once reading the prologue and the first act, I found myself re-read trying to understand the words and their meaning. I would have to query it with Genesis, perhaps he would happily tell me the meaning or at least his interpretation of it. And with that I fell to sleep in swirling dreams of hellfire.


	3. Sparring with Sephiroth

I was in the training room when Genesis found me. I had set the training session to one of the max levels. I had in a number of opponents, Death Claws, Emperor Sahagin, Grand Horn, Great Malboro and more I intended to test my skills to their limits. How many enemies could I successfully defend against. But suddenly Genesis was there, I sent a look his way. I wasn't happy he was ruining my session. Though I suddenly noted an increase in opponents. With a smile I refocused as we hacked and slashed and fought with the finesse of dancers through all of our enemies. We finished and the system shut off, I was only slightly out of breath the same being said for Genesis too.

"What were you thinking Genesis?"

"Well you were hogging the room, I needed to train too. All I did was double the opponents and join in." He smiled. "Now would you care to join me for breakfast?" I shook my head, he was crazy, but I kind of liked it.

"Only if you explain LOVELESS to me, at least your theories on it." I smiled up.

"Really?"

"No I jest." I said straight faced. "I would like you to explain it because I can't grasp it. It makes no sense to me." I expected that condescending smile again, but all I could see was the passion in his eyes. He was clearly very enamoured with the LOVELESS work. We sat in the cafeteria just the two of us with his copy of LOVELESS between us.

"How far have you read? Did you read it all?"

"I read only the prologue and the first act. But it baffles me." Genesis smiled.

"It's alright few people grasp the true meanings of the poem, but allow me to explain my theories." We were soon joined by Angeal who rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast peacefully as Genesis gave me his interpretation of LOVELESS.

_Prologue _

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Act I _

_The infinite mystery_

_The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek_

_We are disquieted by our actions_

_But their fates are scattered by war_

_One becomes a hero, one wanders the land_

_And the last is taken prisoner_

_But the three are still bound by a solemn oath_

_To seek the answer together, once again._

I still felt baffled by it all and Angeal could see it.

"Enough talk about LOVELESS Genesis it's all you ever seem to talk about." Genesis shook his head and smiled.

"The arts my friend you're more interested in your plants, too much so to understand the pure emotion and outstanding concept of such a piece." Angeal was readying a comeback when Sephiroth walked towards us.

"Angeal, Director Lazard would like to see you immediately."

"Later Sera, Genesis." He bobbed his head in Sephiroth's direction and left. It seemed awkward all of a sudden. Genesis seemed to change almost stiffen as Sephiroth decided to sit with us.

"Genesis where were you earlier?"

"With Sera in the training room and we've been here a while now." He sounded defensive.

"Is there a problem Sephiroth?" He turned his cat-like eyes, so similar to mine on me.

"No…when will we fight? I want to see how good you really are." Before I could answer Genesis cut across.

"What does Lazard want with Angeal?" Why was it that every time Sephiroth challenged me Genesis or Angeal stopped him?

"The Director wants Angeal to take on an apprentice, mentor a new generation of First Class."

"Makes sense, you haven't the patience and I can't be bothered. Angeal will excel in mentoring a Third Class." I nodded I could see it too. Angeal was so patient and calm, but strength and an air of authority emanated from him. I saw Hollander before either of my companions. Sephiroth saw that something was wrong eyeing me curiously as my right hand gripped the handle on my Kukri. He stopped his conversation with Genesis which made Genesis look to see what was wrong.

"Sera?" My face was hard and coldness came from me as I ignored Genesis my eyes boring holes into Hollander as he approached.

"I believe Doctor I already told you that you were unwelcome here. Leave now." Hollander flinched ever so slightly as Sephiroth spoke.

"Sera is mine," He averted his gaze from Sephiroth to look down at me. "Come with me now. Do as you're told. I have tests that need to be performed and you are stopping my research. Get back to the science division."

"I don't believe I will. If you don't mind you are ruining a breakfast meeting with my colleagues." Though my words were calm, I wanted nothing more than to drive my Kukri through his cold heart.

"Run along to your lab Hollander, we're busy." Genesis smirked leaning back in his chair. Hollander moved slightly and I saw the syringe in his hand and as he reached for me I almost leapt out of my seat to back away from him, but at the same instance both I and Sephiroth had drawn our weapons.

"Drop it Hollander or we drop you." Sephiroth almost growled. Genesis moved to my side ready to attack Hollander a few Second Class SOLDIER's were watching curiously.

"You can't threaten me." Hollander tried to make a stand.

"We aren't threatening you Doctor, I am promising you that if you try to harm Sera, do anything against her will, that I will end your career and then shortly after I will end you." And that was all it took for Hollander to high tail it out of the cafeteria. I put away my Kukri and looked at my hands. How could I possibly be a good SOLDIER with my father turning up and trying to inject me and test me every time he gets close?

"Sera?" I looked up slowly at Genesis. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I said dropping my gaze again and meaning to leave.

"Sera." I had to look up at Sephiroth and the second I did I couldn't drop my gaze.

"What good am I if I'm hounded by my…by Hollander?" I didn't want them to know that he was my father.

"Don't be stupid Sera," Genesis said taking my hand lifting it to kiss it. "You are a remarkable fighter and an excellent First Class." He had intended to make me smile and make me think of other things than my father and it had worked. I knew I was blushing something I had never really done.

"Thanks." I replied dropping my gaze.

I found over the next few days that at least one of them was always with me. No one said it but I knew they were all making sure that Hollander and no one else from the science division came near me. Today I was with Sephiroth. I had skipped training with Genesis as I knew I would end up with Sephiroth later.

"Would you like to accompany me to Sector 8 Sera?" He asked as we walked from the cafeteria.

"No, I would like to accept your challenge. I haven't trained today, Angeal and Genesis are busy elsewhere so they cannot intervene." He smiled and quickly made for the training room. A young man with black spiked hair and bangs in the purple uniform of a SOLDIER Second Class stood pressing buttons to the training room.

"Move." Sephiroth said making the Second Class back up fast.

"Sephiroth, don't be harsh. Sorry, do you mind if we use this first? This sparring session is long overdue." I asked with a smile.

"Oh no, that's fine go ahead." He smiled up in awe at both me and Sephiroth. "You're Sera Lionward."

"Yes I am." I didn't understand why he seemed so enamoured with me.

"I'm Zack Fair someday I'll be a hero like you and Sephiroth." He declared. Sephiroth scoffed and walked into the training room Zack's smile faltering.

"Hold on to that Zack and nothing and no one will stop you from achieving it." I patted his back and strolled inside. The second the door closed I drew my Kukri just in time to block Sephiroth's attack. I quickly came back with my own attack never letting him corner me or wear me down by having to constantly defend.

We fought for almost an hour. Blocking and counter attacking each move. Even when I brought in more close quarters hand to hand combat he kept pace. It was exhilarating, it was training not only physically, but mentally too as I tried to overcome and be one step ahead of him. It was only when the training room session ended with Angeal and Genesis coming in did we see the damage we had done to the room.

"Oops." I said quietly taking in the room.

"Are you alright Sera?" Angeal asked concern laced his words.

"Fine. That was quite a challenge Seph." I smiled up at him.

"Seph?" He shook his head with a smile, but didn't correct me. "Yes it was, I don't believe I've ever had such an opponent." Both Angeal and Genesis were looking me over.

"I'm fine, honestly. Tell me something Seph."

"What would you like to know?"

"Did you hold back?" A look of disbelief crossed his face as if I dare ask such a question, but then his face softened.

"No as I trust you put all you had into it?"

"I did." I smiled.

"Ah Sera…my god what happened here?" Director Lazard asked as he walked in on us.

"I challenged Sera to a sparring session, we may have got carried away." Seph let a smile grace his face, something that didn't happen very often.

"Ah well," Director Lazard smiled. "Sera if you could come to my office please." I nodded and quickly followed after the Director.


End file.
